


The Quincampoix Family

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amelie: A New Musical (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Humor, Lullabies, Magical Realism, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Amelie and Nino finally start a family on their own.
Relationships: Amelie Poulain/Nino Quincampoix
Kudos: 2





	The Quincampoix Family

Today is the big day in Paris, France

The day Amelie and Nino are gonna have a wedding

Everyone walked into the church

Nino was wearing a blue newsboy cap, a blue tuxedo and black shoes.

A woman began to play The Wedding March on the piano

He sees Amelie walking as she carried a bouquet of flowers

Amelie has her black hair in a bun. She wears red lipstick, pearl earrings, a veil, a white wedding dress with a pink bow on the back and white flat shoes with blue bows.

Amelie walked to Nino

Amelie and Nino blushed

"Dearly beloved we are gather here to the wedding of Amelie Poulain and Nino Quincampoix please speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Do you Amelie take Nino to be your husband"

"I do"

"Do you Nino take Amelie to be your wife"

"I do"

Amelie and Nino put on each other's rings

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Amelie and Nino kissed as the crowd cheers

Amelie throws a bouquet and a little girl catches it which made the women mad.

Amelie cut a cake with a knife 

Nino tapped her on the shoulder and hits her in the face with a cake

Amelie laughed

Amelie hits Nino with a cake

Amelie and Nino laughed

A classical song played as Amelie and Nino began to dance

The crowd cheers


End file.
